Various types of strollers are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a convertible car seat and stroller including a car seat, a support member disposed within a base of the car seat, a pair of openings disposed within a bottom surface of the base of the car seat, a pair of middle supports, a plurality of a pair of wheels attached to the support member, an inverted U-shaped telescopic handle, a grip portion medially disposed around a perimeter of a middle portion of the handle, an activation control disposed on a top side of the grip portion, and a pair of handle adjustment controls. What has been further needed is for the plurality of a pair of wheels to have a retracted position and an alternate extended position and for the handle to have an elongated position and an alternate abbreviated position. Lastly, what has been needed is for the activation control to simultaneously transition the handle and the plurality of a pair of wheels between the elongated position and the extended position, respectively, and the abbreviated position and the retracted position, respectively. The convertible car seat and stroller thus eliminates the need to transfer an infant between a stroller and a car seat.